


Christmas cookies

by BastetTheWritingCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: It’s christmas and Rey has invited everyone to celebrate the holidays with them! Ben is not 100% sure how to feel about it.____This little piece is a gift for NikkiNotions as a part of the Reylo Secret Santa of 2017!





	Christmas cookies

Feeling a lack of warm on the bed Rey moved around trying to find Ben to cuddle until she realized he wasn't there. Rubbing the sleep off of her eyes she turned to the bathroom. Lights were off so there was just one other place he could be. Slipping into her sleepers she walked to the kitchen and stopped at the threshold. 

 

Four trays of chocolate cookies and cupcakes rested on the table, two bowls of icing beside them. And there he was, kneeling in front of the oven. Rey watched him put what appeared to be a pie on it and closed it before addressing him. "Why are you baking at three in the morning?"

 

He was storing some boxes on the pantry now, not surprised to see her there. "Because I have lost control of my life and you won't let me cut down the christmas tree with the electric saw" She rolled her eyes at his dramatics and took a seat on the kitchen counter, eyeing the bowl of icing near her, she answered. "That tree was expensive."

 

"I know. I paid for it." Both of them had agreed of a big tree and a get together for the holidays. It would be their first christmas together with both friends and family in their new house. 

 

“This is amazing, you have outdone yourself.” Rey said, bowl of icing in her hands and spoon sticking out of her mouth. Having a boyfriend who enjoyed baking as a hobby had a lot of perks. Like eating the icing and batter while helping him bake.

 

Smiling, Ben took a tray of already cool cookies to start icing them and put them beside her on the counter. “Thank you, but stop eating the icing or there will be nothing left for the cookies”

 

Rey laugh and grabbed another spoonful before setting down the bowl of icing on her lap. “That”s a lie! You always make extra for me.”

 

Taking the bowl off of her Ben put his hands on her hips and kissed her on the forehead “You are right about that.” Rey put her arms around him and pulled him closer, head resting on his chest she closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat for a bit. 

 

This early morning baking only happened when Ben was really nervous or stress about something. It made her worry. “Just a few hours ago you were ok, a little stressed but overall ok. What happened?”

 

He took several deep breaths and mulled a bit over the words before answering “I… I’m nervous. I know I have made a lot of progress with my parents the last few months, I even talked with my father over the phone several times without fighting but this… actually seeing them both in person and not just for a couple of hours like on thanksgiving but for the whole weekend… it's a little overwhelming.”  Rey hugged him tighter and after a couple of seconds he put a little bit of distance between them, just so he could look at her. 

 

Rey put a hand on his face, slightly stroking his cheek, silently encouraging to go on. “I still want to do this, the whole family and friends thing. Mending my relationship with my parents and reconnecting with my friends was something I didn’t think possible before and sometimes I still think It may end up in disaster, just like Snoke said it will but… like you told me a week ago, maybe it won't. You were right about Thanksgiving after all.”

 

Rey kissed him when he finished; a slow and sweet kiss that left Ben with a smile on his face. “Two years ago you would have back out of this and gone to howl your displeasure at the moon or something like that.” He snorted at that and she laugh. “Now you smile more often and talk about your feelings. Things are not going back to what they were when you were working for Snoke. We are all glad you turned away from him and started living again. We are all proud of you and we love you Ben. Specially your parents. And I will always be here for you in case things don’t go as planned. The rest of our friends will too.”

 

It actually meant a lot to him. After spending almost five years with only his work for company, to know that he now had Rey, Poe, Hux and everyone else was a great source of comfort. “Thank you sweetheart” 

 

They stayed closed for a few minutes before Rey jumped from the counter. “Do you want me to help you finish here? You can do the cookies and I’ll do the cupcakes!”

 

“Only if you dont eat all the icing.”

 

“But Ben…! That’s the best part!”

 

They spent the next hour icing the cookies and cupcakes and waiting for the pie to be done. When they finally went to sleep Ben was relaxed and confident about the upcoming holiday. It may end up not being perfect but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be great.  

**Author's Note:**

> A few years before this Ben had a fight with his parents and went away from home and ended up working for Snoke; who constantly discouraged him to go back and make amends... until he met Rey and everything changed for the better!
> 
> That aside... this little piece is a gift for NikkiNotions as a part of the Reylo Secret Santa of 2017! I hope you have an amazing holiday and even if its not perfect you still enjoy it and have a great time, just like Ben will! Happy holidays and happy new year!


End file.
